Here Goes Nothing
by Natsuo44
Summary: Zane and Riley in privacy: perfect. In public: barely look like they're together. But, each has someone on the side and those two want Zane and Riley for themselves. Can Riley and Zane let them go and be together, or will they just push each other away?
1. Chapter one: The first kiss

**I do not own Degrassi -tear-**

**I do not own When We Say(Juice Box) by AJ Rafael.  
**

**This is an AU fanfic. Also, there will be third person POV's, Zane POV's, Riley POV's and Drew POV's, but mainly third person and Zane.  
**

**Zane and Riley's relationship has been going great, and Zane couldn't ask for anything more, but this is mainly in private. Is the pressure of being outed starting to wear on Riley? And if Riley's insecurities get the best of him, will Zane find someone else... in Drew! ? But what happens when Riley is tempted by someone else too, someone who's come back for a visit at Degrassi? Can Zane and Riley push past it all for the sake of them being together?  
**

Zane walked the halls of Degrassi, ignoring the stares he was so use to by now, wondering where his boyfriend could be. Anya was at the end of the hall, passing out fliers for the next big dance coming up. She smiled when she saw Zane and handed Chantay the fliers and walked over to him. "Well, good morning Zane. How are you this morning?" She smiled and flipped her reddish brown hair over her shoulder and flashed another smile. Zane chuckled. "Pretty good. Have you seen Riley anywhere? I thought we were gonna study?"

Anya frowned and thought for a moment. "No, I actually haven't seen him. Oh! You know what, I bet he's in the weight room working out." Anya smiled and Zane thanked her, walking off to find Riley. Zane pushed open the door and sure enough, there was Riley, lifting weights. Zane shook his head and walked in, poking Riley on the shoulder. The taller boy jumped and looked at Zane, before an easy grin slid across his face. "Morning." Riley said, putting down the weights and pulling Zane into a hug.

"Morning."

Zane wrapped his arms around Riley's neck and pulled him close. Riley pulled away, too soon in Zane's opinion, and stuffed his hands in his pockets and flashed a lopsided grin. "So, what are you doing here so early?" Riley nodded to the clock, which signaled there was only about forty five minutes until first period started. Zane fished his math book out of his bag, and waved it around, earning a groan from Riley. Zane laughed. "Come on, Riles, you said you needed help, right?" Riley sighed and gathered his things before following Zane out to the picnic tables outside the school. They studied until the bell rang, but Zane just couldn't help but notice was Riley was being a bit distant. When they were going to class, Riley grabbed Zane's arm just before he left and looked like he was about to kiss him, then pulled back.

"See you at lunch?" Zane felt disappointed, then reminded himself that Riley still had a lot to get use to. "Yeah." Zane smiled and Riley returned it with his own, hugged him quickly, then left. Zane watched him leave, before turning to go to his own class. He was walking, then felt a sharp tug on his messenger bag, causing it to fall and the contents to spill out onto the floor. Zane frowned and looked up just in time to see Owen high-fiving two other boys and smirking back at Zane.

Zane shook his head and bent down, retrieving his books. Another pair of hands appeared and Zane looked up to see Drew helping him. Drew gave his one sided, almost cocky smile and handed Zane his history book. "They're asses, ignore them." Drew said, nodding towards Owen and his pals. Zane laughed softly, shaking his head. "I know, and ignoring them is what I do best." Drew laughed and helped Zane stand up straight. Zane smiled, but noticed that Drew's hands lingered a bit longer than necessary.

When Drew did pull away, he stuffed his hands into his pockets, smiled, and walked away. Zane watched him leave, then went to his class. _I'm over thinking this, just still a bit disappointed from what happened - or rather what didn't happen - with Riley_, Zane thought while he sat down in history class and listened to teacher drone on. Zane was barely listening since he had already read about this section. He was just flipping through the pages and barely heard the teacher when she told them to pair up for a project. Zane looked around and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Anya. "Partners?" He smiled. "Sure." Anya smiled and moved her desk next to his. "So, what should we do?" Zane rested his head in his hand and waited for Anya to answer. "Umm... how about... A poster about the history of the World Wars?" Zane agreed and they started planning. While Zane was writing out a plan of the way their poster board would look like, Anya asked, "So, what happened with you and Riley today?"  
Zane smiled softly. Anya always wanted an update on their relationship, and it was always nice to tell her and possibly get advice from her. Zane thought for a moment then looked to the reddish brown haired girl.

"Riley's getting better, it's just a slow process. He's so... scared to do things with me in public that a regular couple would do. It's kind of frustrating, honestly." Zane laughed a little and Anya nodded. "Well, Riley says he's trying, it's just hard for him to come out so suddenly. He thought it'd be easier, but it's apparently not." Zane shook his head. "I know that, but still, he could at least put a little more effort into it. He's barely trying." Zane didn't notice he was getting angry until the words escaped his lips.

Riley really wasn't putting much effort into the relationship; barely acknowledging Zane during the day sometimes, letting go of Zane's hand when people would stare, and going so far as to even bail on dates they planned if they were going to a crowded place. Zane sighed. He hated being in such a... a _closeted _relationship that left him unsatisfied and unhappy. Anya tilted her head to the left.

"Zane, you have to understand that he is trying. He may not be giving it his all, but he's at least trying."

Anya smiled, which made Zane smile back. "I know. So, when do you want to start on the research?" Anya didn't comment on Zane's sudden change in subject and simply went with it. A blur of tan skin and a white long sleeved shirt passed by the glass window and Zane looked up. He saw Drew stop to talk to his brother, Adam, and then turn to look into the classroom.  
Drew gave him a smiled, and Zane smiled back, feeling a bit of heat in his face and turned back to Anya, sneaking glances back at Drew. He'd heard rumors that Drew was gay, but he wanted proof. Of course, unknown to Zane, Drew was about to prove these rumors true.

Zane walked to his regular table, expecting to see Riley, Anya, Leia, and maybe Sav and Holly J. He talks to some people, then continues his way to the lunch table. He slowed, confused, when he didn't see Riley. Anya got up and walked over to Zane. She knew what Zane wanted to know. "He's out on the football field. Said he wanted to work out alone for a bit."

She shrugged, and Zane decided to just let Riley be alone. He sat and talked with everyone, and barely noticed when his bag fell to the floor for the second time today. He sighed again and looked up to see Owen. Zane clenched his teeth but simply picked up his belongings. Owen kicked a book across the floor, causing Zane to curse under his breath. Owen chuckled and simply walked away. Anya yelled angry words after the football player. Zane contemplated punching the jerk in the face, then decided against it as he always had. He stood, about to get his book, when it held in front of him. Zane blinked, and looked to see that the hand holding his book belonged to Drew. Drew smiled.

"You really have some control, don't you?" Zane took the book and laughed a bit. "You have no idea." Drew chuckled and walked away, while Zane went back to Anya. "Well, that was nice of Drew." She nodded to Zane's book. "Yeah, I guess." Zane looked over and watched Drew leave; his walk seemed so... confident and sure. Zane blinked and realized he was staring and turned back to Anya, who hadn't noticed and was eating.  
Zane saw a flash of curly hair out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Riley coming into the lunch room.

Zane felt a smile slide across his face and got up to meet his boyfriend half way. Riley looked at Zane, gave a small smile and waved, then turned and left the lunch room as soon as he came. Zane stopped, feeling a blow his ego and heart. Clenching his jaw, he stalked to the table, snatched up his messenger bag and followed Riley, not answering Anya's frantic calls after him. Zane caught up and grabbed Riley softly by the arm. "Hey, Riley." Riley turned to Zane and blinked. "H-hey, Zane." Zane frowned.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being so... different around me? I thought that since you came out, we could act like ourselves around school?"

Riley sighed and ran a hand through his curly hair. "This isn't easy, Zane. I-I can't cope with knowing that everyone knows about us." Zane made an aggravated sound, alerting Riley that he just said the wrong thing. "T-that's not what I mean! I mean, them knowing that I'm, you know..." Zane clenched his jaw and frowned. "Gay." He finished for Riley.

Riley nodded. "Yeah... that..." Zane moved closer to Riley, their chests flush against each other for a mere moment before Riley pulled away. "Can we just... go back to normal? You know, before I came out?" Riley looked like he was in pain; Zane didn't care. He had been in pain since this relationship started.

"Normal? Normal! ? You have got to be kidding me, Riley!"

Riley barely even flinched at Zane's anger, something he anticipated. He sighed. "Zane, you have to understand that I'm not as... adapted this life as you are." That stopped Zane cold. He knew that Riley wasn't accustomed to this, but could he at least try? Zane looked down and Riley sighed. "Zane-"

"Hey, Riley!" They both turned and saw a few football players headed their way. Riley stepped back from Zane and greeted their teammates. Zane gave a small hi and pulled on Riley's shirt. Riley looked to him, a bit annoyed. "This conversation isn't over." Zane said, determined. Riley looked to the guys and then shrugged Zane's arm away. "Not in front of them, Zane, please." Zane scoffed. "Then can we go somewhere private?" One of the football players spoke up.

"Um, actually, we were gonna ask Riley to come to the Dot with us since lunch isn't over for another thirty minutes..."

Zane glared at him. The player put his hands up in surrender and Riley sighed harshly. "Zane, this can wait." Before Zane could even reply, Riley was walking away with the football players. Zane felt like punching something, but held it in and went back to the lunchroom, not bothering to talk to anyone.

Zane walked out of Degrassi, and looked around. Riley hadn't talked to him in computer class and wasn't waiting where he usually would after school. A hand tapped on his shoulder and Zane turned, expecting to see Riley, but was surprised to see Drew instead. Zane blinked but gave the junior a smile.

"Um, wow, hey Drew." Zane adjusted his messenger bag and looked around, wondering if Riley was just late. Drew poked his shoulder, getting his attention again. "If you're looking for Riley, he left."

Zane blinked. "What? Where did he go?" Drew shrugged. "Out with some other guys I think. You look pretty lost without him." Zane shrugged at Drew's comment. "I'm just use to waiting out here for him."

"You're use to waiting on him, period."

Zane looked at Drew, confused again. Drew rolled his eyes. "Come on, Zane. Riley has been keeping you waiting from day one. You know it better than anyone that you don't deserve this; to be in such a demanding relationship. All you do is give and Riley barely gives anything." Zane let Drew's words sink in, not wanting to believe them.

But were they as true as they sounded?

Drew hit his shoulder. "How about you come to the Dot with me? Hang out?" Drew gave his famous, almost sexy, smile. Zane weighed his options, and smiled at Drew. "Alright. Since I have nothing else to do." They started walking towards the Dot. They talked and Zane noticed they were standing noticeably close. Once at the Dot, they sat at a table across each other and both ordered coffee.

Zane was playing the menu while they talked and Drew grabbed both his hands with one of his own. "That's really distracting." He chuckled. Zane laughed a bit, but felt a small burning feeling in his skin where Drew still had his hand, though Zane had put the menu down.

Zane looked at Drew, questioning. Drew looked at their hands then took his back, folding both of his in his own lap. Zane cleared his throat, then they fell back into their easy chatter.

As they were about to leave, they heard thunder and rain started falling from the sky. Zane sighed. Drew nudged him, already on his phone. "Don't worry, my mom can pick us up; you can come over my house until the rain stops or something." Zane shook his head. "No, it's alright, I can get a cab or something." Drew closed his phone and smiled, triumphant. "Too late. My mom is on her way." Zane sighed but smiled.

Mrs. Torres picked them both up and drove back to their house. "So, Zane, you're a senior?" She asked once they were inside the house. "Mom, seriously." Drew gave Mrs. Torres a look. She shrugged. "It's just a question, Drew." Zane smiled at her. "Yes, ma'am. I'm a senior." She nodded. "See, just a question." She smiled at Drew and went to watch T.V. Drew brought Zane up the stairs and to his room. "Ignore her. She's just... I don't know." They both laughed and Drew closed his bedroom door.

Zane sat on his bed and put his stuff on the floor. A sudden burst of thunder caused him to jump and laugh softly. Drew sat beside him at a comfortable distance. "Scared?" Zane smirked at Drew. "Just... surprised." Drew laughed. "Yeah, right." Drew got up and turned on the radio. When he sat back down, he was a bit closer this time.

Zane barely noticed, listening to the radio and mouthing the words to When We Say(Juice box) by Aj Rafael. "You know this song?" The junior asked Zane. The older male smiled. "It's good." Drew nodded and started singing along. Zane listened. "You're really good. You almost sound just like him." Drew laughed. "No, not really." Drew leaned closer to Zane. "I bet you sing good too." Zane turned to reply but stopped short when he noticed how close they were.

_This kid can be pretty straight forward with the signals,_ Zane thought. Drew leaned closer. "Can you?" Before Zane answered, Drew experimentally brushed his lips against the senior's own. Zane's breath hitched at the contact, his lips buzzing with excitement against his will. Drew smiled and leaned in closer, closing the space separating their lips. Much to Drew's surprise - and excitement - Zane gently kissed him back. Drew licked the older male's lips, asking for entrance, and Zane granted him this.

Their tongues filled each others mouths, battling for dominance, Zane winning. Zane grunted softly when Drew pushed back onto the bed and straddled him. Zane didn't object, though, and entangled his hands into the junior's hair. After a few minutes, they let go, breathing hard. Drew smiled. "Wow..." Zane laughed, since Drew stole the word from his mouth.

"Zane? You're mom is here." Mrs. Torres' voice traveled through the door and Drew sighed, getting off of Zane and helping him. "Umm...thanks.." Zane said, blushing softly. Drew smiled and kissed Zane's cheek. "No problem. Hoping you come over again."

"I wouldn't mind that."

They said goodbye and Zane got into the car with his mom. On the way back, he touched his lips, still buzzing from the kiss with Drew, but one thought intruded his mind: What would Riley do if he knew about what just happened?

**So, there's the first chapter. Kinda fast paced, I know, but tell me what you think (:. Give me some suggestions too, if you want. So, what will happen? Where was Riley this whole time? Is Zane really giving up on his adorable football player? Keep reading and find out :D**


	2. Chapter two: Decisions

**I do not own Degrassi -tear-**

**I noticed my last chapter had a few paragraph separation issues. They will be fixed in this chapter. Each time transition starts with a bold and italicized word. Enjoy (:**

**_Zane_** walked into Degrassi High the following morning, feeling sleepy from tossing and turning in his bed the earlier night. Drew's kiss had his mind on edge and the fact that he was going to keep this from Riley was no better. He also felt a bit selfish that he was mad at his boyfriend for not informing him of his whereabouts or texting him back once he'd reached home from the Torres household.

Zane sighed and went to his locker. He opened it, and a note fluttered out and to the ground. The teen looked left to right then bent over and picked it up. "Secret love note from your QB?" Zane jumped when Anya's voice seemed to come from the abyss. He looked to her and smiled. "I don't know. I just saw it." He looked down and started reading.

_'Library during lunch? Or the Dot? We could...study ;). Drew.'_

Zane couldn't help the small smile that reached his lips. "Well, what's it say?"

"Huh? Oh nothing." Zane started to stuff the note into his pocket when Anya reached for it. "Anya!" He held it above his head and was incredibly thankful that he was taller than her. "Oh, come on Zane!" Zane shook his head. "Privacy, Anya."

"And since when did you care about that?" Zane laughed at her smart remark and stuffed the note into his back pocket. "Believe it or not, I do have a few secrets." Anya laughed and looked at her watch. "Oh, how about you, me, and Riles meet up during study hour and... well study.." Anya blinked but smiled.

Zane nodded. "Alright. We can go to the library or outside."

"I vote for outside." They both turned and saw Riley walking towards them. Zane felt his heart leap and his stomach lurch at the sight of his boyfriend. Riley kissed Zane's cheek tentatively, barely even making contact. Zane didn't comment. "So, study hour?" Riley looked to Anya and Zane. Anya spoke up since Zane seemed to have lost his voice.

"Yeah. We are going to meet outside. Picnic benches." She checked her watch again. "I better get going. Big math test today. Gonna be a killer. Bye!" She smiled and ducked out, leaving Riley and Zane alone. Zane occupied himself by replacing his books in his locker and book bag. Riley cleared his throat and leaned on the locker next to Zane's own.

"I, uh, I'm sorry. I know I ditched you yesterday. I had something to do." Zane slowed for a minute then closed his locker. "You could have at least told me before hand." Zane looked at his QB boyfriend.

"It was kinda last minute."

"That's what a phone's for, Riles."

"Can you not lecture me today, Zane, please! ?"

Zane jumped back from Riley when he was shouted at. He wasn't use to this side of Riley; at least, not use to the receiving end. He had witnessed it many times, but to be the reason why he was shouting... hurt. He looked around, seeing that everyone had quieted and was staring at them. Zane turned back to Riley.

"I wasn't going to lecture you." Zane kept his voice to a whisper so that no one could hear him. "I was just... I don't know, I feel like you're avoiding me, Riley." Riley ran a hand through his curly hair and sighed. "I'm not avoiding you, Zane, but..." Zane made a motion with his hand, telling Riley to go on. "But, I don't exactly enjoy PDA." Zane blew out through his nose.

"Really?" Riley flinched a bit at the sudden edge in Zane's voice. "Riley, just... Try.. for me?" Zane reached out for Riley's hand, who pulled back slightly, but then held onto his boyfriend's lightly.

"I'm trying, Zane..." Zane nodded. "Riley, can I at least ask you where you were yesterday..." Riley was silent for a minute. "I went out with the guys for a while. Needed some time. Where did you go?" Zane froze. He didn't know what to say. What was he suppose to say? : _"Sorry, Riley, but I went over to Drew's house and made out with him"_? No way.

"I, uh, I just went home." Zane shrugged. He felt a tap on his shoulder. They both turned and saw Drew there, an easy smile on his lips. "What's up, you two?" Zane felt the heat rushing to his face. Will Drew blow it? Will he bring up yesterday?

"Hey, Drew. How's it going?" Riley smiled back at the junior, who shrugged. "Nothing. Just hoping to get together again with this guy I met yesterday." Zane clenched his jaw. Is Drew trying to get killed?

"A guy?" Riley blinked, confused. Drew nodded. "Yeah. Riley, you don't know?... I'm gay." Riley looked like someone slapped him across the face. After a few minutes, he just smiled. "Well then, who's the, uh, lucky guy?" Zane felt his breath hitch. He pleaded Drew with his eyes not to tell. Not to say a single thing about the kiss.

"No way, Riley, I don't kiss and tell." Drew winked, more to Zane than Riley. Zane felt his heart beat go back to normal, happy that Drew covered for him. Drew started walking away, then turned around. "Hey, Zane. Don't forget; we have to study, remember? Wherever you want, dude." Drew left without an answer. Riley looked to Zane, who was putting his messenger bag on.

"Did you know he was gay?" Riley asked. Zane smiled and shook his head. _More than you know_, he thought. "Just because I'm gay, Riley, doesn't mean I have an inner gay-dar. I mean, you're gay and you didn't know."

"Not so loud." Riley hissed. Zane stared his boyfriend in disbelief. "Pathetic." He walked away, ignoring Riley's calls after him, suddenly less guilty about kissing Drew.

**_Riley _**sat down on his ball in media class and looked around. _Where's Zane?, _he thought. The beautiful sound to him that was Zane's laugh made him turn around and almost fall off his ball. Zane was laughing and talking with _Drew_. Why was he with Drew at all? Sure, Drew's gay, but Riley had seen them both around school and on the team - they weren't exactly close friends. And how close Drew inched towards Zane every second made Riley infuriated.

The two stopped at the door and talked some more before Drew pulled Zane into a hug. Riley saw Drew whispering in Zane's ear. That only helped Drew move up to number one on his Hate List. Zane laughed softly and pulled away from the hug, saying something else that brought out Drew's cocky smile.

Riley wished he could hear them, but smiled to Zane while he was walking toward his ball. Zane returned the smile and sat down next to his boyfriend. Riley waited until Ms. Oh had given them their assignments and then tapped Zane's shoulder.

"So, you and Drew are getting along nicely." Zane paused for a moment at Riley's comment. "Yeah." Was his response. He didn't know what else to say. "Um, do you wanna hang out during lunch, Zane?" Zane looked at Riley, his signature smile on his lips. "Are you asking me on a date, Riley?" Riley sighed. "If it gets you to hang out with me, then yes." Zane laughed at what Riley said, then frowned.

_"Don't forget... meet me at the Dot. It can be a little date, right?" _Drew had said. Zane told Drew that him and Riley may be on thin ice right now, but they were still together. That only made Drew laugh and say he liked a little competition.

Zane shook his head. "I can't today Riles. I'm going to the Dot to study." Riley looked like a crushed puppy but shrugged. "Alright. I guess I could hang out with the guys." Zane smiled apologetically. "Rain check? How about after school?" Riley shook his head.

"I'm, uh, meeting up with someone." Zane tilted his head. "Who?" Riley shrugged, looking nonchalant. "No one really important." There was a loud crash and everyone turned around. There was a kid on the ground and Fitz was standing above him, seething. A girl with reddish brown hair ran to the kid who was one the floor, who was dressed in all black. Another kid came and stood in front of the two on the floor. "Leave him alone!"

He put his fists up but a teacher grabbed Fitz by the collar. Fitz struggled against him and hit the kid in front of him, who in retaliation hit Fitz. "Adam!" The girl on the ground grabbed Adam by the arm. The teacher dragged Fitz away and the boy dressed in black stood up. "That was.. fun."

"Eli." The girl gave him a stern look. Eli shrugged. "Someone had to say something."

Adam sighed. "You shouldn't have done anything. I could have handled him."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Clare, Eli, Adam." Mr. Simpson came up and took the three to his office to discuss what had just happened. The group of people that had gathered dispersed and Zane and Riley went back to work. "I've never seen him here before; the kid with the beanie." Riley said. "His name is Adam. He comes to the LGBT mixers sometimes. Nice kid."

"He's gay?" Riley asked, trying not to look interested. Zane mulled over what he should say. Should he tell Riley Adam's an FTM? What would Riley say?

"He's just... nice." Zane replied. He didn't like to put other people's business out in the open. Adam wanted people to know he's a guy; saying he's an FTM would only make it harder for him. Riley nodded and dropped the subject. Zane forgot to ask who Riley for details on who he was hanging out with and Riley forgot to ask if Zane was going to the Dot alone.

**_Drew _**waited outside of Degrassi for Zaneduring lunch. He checked his watch, and Zane was coming out the door just in time. Drew smiled and pulled Zane into a hug. Zane blinked, not use to being hugged out of nowhere, but smiled and hugged the boy back. "So, ready to go?" Drew nodded towards the direction the Dot was in. Zane smiled. "Yeah, let's go."

"Hey, Riley!" They had started walking a bit until they heard someone call Riley. Zane turned on impulse to see who it was and it was Peter. Riley ran out the door of Degrassi and greeted Peter. The two talked and then started to walk away. Drew tugged on Zane's shirt. "Zane?"

Zane jumped, as if Drew had waken him from a trance. He smiled to the junior and nodded. "Uh, yeah, let's go." Zane started walking beside Drew but turned and watched Peter and Riley walk away first. Drew fished his math book out while they were walking and opened it. "You think you can help me with some of these problems? I'm not exactly a math wiz but I'm hoping you could help?" Drew gave a flirty smile.

Zane looked at the book and smiled back to Drew. "Basic junior math. I'm sure I can handle it." Drew laughed a bit and they sat down at the same table at the Dot as they did the day before. Drew sat beside Zane for 'a better view on what he was doing', but Zane couldn't help but think it was just to be close. It's not like he minds.

The two finished Drew's math homework in record time. "Wow, trust me dude, if I had your math knowledge, my mom wouldn't give a damn about what I do with my free time." Zane laughed.

"It just takes some time to get use to."

"Been taking math since kindergarten and I still don't understand it, so I think I will just stick to asking you for help." Drew replied. He moved closer to Zane so that they were practically joined at the hips and Zane felt a burning where they made contact. "Now that studying is over, can we move onto another subject?" Drew turned to look at Zane, a cocky smile on his face.

Zane shifted some and picked up his bag. "Um, what subject?"

"It's not in that bag. I'm talking the subject of Zane Park." Zane laughed at the cheesy line and put his bag down. He frowned a bit and looked at Drew. "I have a boyfriend."

"That wasn't the message I was getting yesterday."

"Yesterday was a mistake, Drew." _Wasn't it?, _Zane thought. Of course it was! Him and Riley are together! Riley may not act like it sometimes, but he still likes Zane. Zane held onto this thought with all his might everytime Riley ditched him or ignored him in the halls or locker room. Everytime Riley wouldn't defend him, though he was getting better. But that kiss... it was the type of kiss him and Riley use to share on those hot summer evenings when one of their houses were empty, and Zane missed it.

"Was it, Zane?" Drew gripped Zane's chin and made the senior face him. "Zane... you can't say that was a mistake. What you and Riley have... that isn't a relationship. That's just... selfish infatuation. You know that." Zane had always thought that, but hearing the words made him feel like his heart was shattering into a million pieces.

Drew grabbed one of Zane's hands. "I like you, Zane, a lot. And I wouldn't treat you the way you're being treated right now." Drew leaned in and kissed Zane softly, a promise embedded into that small kiss. Zane closed his eyes, hoping an epiphany would dawn on him, telling him who to choose. But nothing came except confusion, guilt, and want. And, oh, how badly did he want.

Drew broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Zane's, who sighed. "I can't." he whispered. "I can't hurt Riley."

"Then would it hurt to go looking for a little T.L.C elsewhere without Riley knowing?" Drew cradled Zane's cheek and smiled. Zane shook his head and leaned. "I-I can't. I can't keep something like this from him. I'm sorry Drew, I have to go." Zane grabbed his stuff and walked briskly out of the Dot and towards Degrassi. He went to his locker and practically threw his books into it, trading them for the rest of his class books.

"Zane?" Zane almost jumped out of his skin when Anya called his name. She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay? You look a bit... I don't know, upset." Zane took a few calming breaths and gave Anya a shaky smile.

"I'm fine, Anya. Um, are we still on for study hour?" Anya didn't look so sure and wouldn't let Zane get away with it. "Did something happen? Did you and Riley have a fight? Did Owen hurt you! ?" Zane put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Anya, breathe. I'm fine." He smiled.

"Zane, tell me. You can trust me." Anya stared at Zane with her blue eyes, pleading him to confide in her. Zane sighed, knowing Anya needed a distraction from everything that wasn't going right in her life. "Me and Drew... we... I... We kissed." He whispered this but that didn't sotp Anya's surprise.

"Y-you kissed! ? Zane!"

"I know it's bad Anya, and I just broke off whatever affair we were about to have back at the Dot."

"You gonna tell Riley?" Zane gave her a look and she sighed. "He's going to find out Zane. Might as well be from you. Look, there he is." Zane turned and saw his QB walking down the hall.

"I don't know... maybe later."

"No, the present is a gift. Go, give him your gift."

"How many times are you gonna use that line? And is this even considered a gift?"

"A lot, and yes, it is; the gift of honesty. Go." She pushed Zane so that he ran directly into his QB, who laughed a bit. "Can't resist, huh?"

Zane laughed at Riley's cockiness, then sighed.

"Riley, we have to talk."

**Well, there's the second chapter. So, how will Riley react? Mad? Disappointed? Please review ;D. And find out next time who Riley is gonna be with after school.**


	3. Chapter three: The Storm

**I do not own Degrassi**

**-tear-**

_**Zane **_grabbed Riley's arm and took him to the J.T Yorke Memorial. It was empty, as were the halls beginning to get since class was about to start, but neither boy cared. Zane sat down on the bench, Riley beside him.

"Riley, how do you think this relationship is going?" Riley stared at Zane, processing his question. "Well, it's not as good as it was in the summer, but it will get better, Zane." Riley gave a small smile. He wanted to make it up to Zane; he wanted to be that go-to guy that Zane always needed. But, what about... _him_? Riley only got together with him because he wasn't as demanding of Riley to be out and proud as Zane was.

"Are you sure?" Zane looked at his boyfriend, concerned.

Riley hesitated but then flashed his childish grin. "Of course I'm sure." Riley leaned over and kissed Zane softly. It wasn't much, but it was enough reassurance that gave Zane his confidence.

"Riley... me and Drew..." Riley waited for Zane to continue. Zane waited to see if Riley could gather the pieces by himself, then sighed when he realized that was a lost cause. Riley was always good at that; blocking out the worst possible outcome, so he never drove deeper into a situation. Zane breathed deeply and looked at the ground. "Drew and I kissed." Riley's breath hitched and Zane waited for him to explode.

"Did you... like it?" was Riley's reply. Zane looked at Riley with a guilty face. He liked that kiss, too much to imagine. Riley nodded and leaned his elbows on his knees. He clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly. _The anger managment classes are helping... _Zane thought. Riley sighed. "I'm gonna kill him." Riley got up and snatched his bag up too. Zane panicked and grabbed Riley's arm, who in turn glared at him. "Riley, be rational! If you hurt him, you're not helping anyone or anything. This is my fault... our fault. For not trying to keep our relationship together."

Riley looked like he had been slapped. "Trying? Zane, you're the one running off and kissing other guys!" As soon as the words fled from his lips, Riley felt like a hypocrite. True, him and Blue had shared a few kisses here and there... but Blue was completely in the dark when it came to knowing that Riley was already in a relationship. Drew, however, was aware that Zane was dating Riley and he still kissed him.

Zane was pleading Riley with his eyes. "Please, Riley, just believe me that it won't happen again." Zane's eyes were brimming with tears and Riley sighed. He pulled Zane into an intense hug, causing the other boy to gasp, but hug him back. "Things will be different this time, Zane.." Zane simply nodded and melted into Riley's embrace.

**_Drew _**walked out of Degrassi High after school and saw Riley waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Once the QB had spotted the junior, he stalked towards him. Drew waited and looked at Riley with a questioning face. Riley gave a humorless, almost vicious laugh.

"If you ever kiss Zane again, you will wake up in a hospital." Drew smirked at Riley. Zane had told him that he told Riley about their kiss, but Drew wasn't about to give up the kicker.

"Coming from a guy who is afraid to kiss Zane in public, let alone hug him."

"That's going to change."

"Will it?" Drew scoffed. "I've seen you around school, Riley. I've heard all the 'promises' you've told Zane. Do you really think you can hold onto someone like him when you can barely control your own anger?" Drew stared at Riley hard, wanting Riley to think that just for a moment that he wasn't good enough for Zane. Riley clenched his jaw.

"Stay away from Zane. If you don't, you will regret it." Riley started to walk away.

"You keep thinking that until Zane comes to me when you're not enough." Riley glared at Drew, who gave his usual cocky smile and walked off to his mother's car. Riley was seething. Adam walked out and looked at Riley, then left, following his older brother.

Riley sighed and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, and looked into the green eyes that belonged to Blue Chessex. Riley immediately started to panic. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Blue looked surprised at Riley's question. "Um, 'hello, Blue, how are you?' Oh, thanks Riley, I'm great, how about you?" Blue said sarcastically but with a small smile. Riley laughed some and composed himself.

"I'm sorry it's just... what are you doing here?"

"Came to see you, of course. Ready to go?" Blue gave Riley a flirty smile and pulled on the QB's sleeve. Riley shrugged him off playfully. He smiled back at Blue and nodded. "Let's go." Riley nodded towards the street and they started walking.

"So, how's school going?" Blue asked. Riley shrugged and they fell into an easy conversation. They made it to Blue's apartment and went inside. "My parents are off on a business trip so we have the apartment to ourselves." Riley smiled and they sat on the couch. Blue got up and sat on Riley's lap and kissed him. Riley pulled away after a moment, earning a small whine from Blue.

"I haven't been completely honest with you, Blue." Blue gave him a questioning glance. "About what, Riles?" Riley winced; only he and Zane called Riley by that name.

"I, um, I have a boyfriend."

"I know." Blue didn't even miss a beat with the response. Riley was beyond shocked.

"Y-y-you know?" Blue giggled and nodded. "That Korean guy, right? What's his name? Zane? I see two at the Dot sometimes." Blue replied. Riley was at a loss. "But if you know... why are you still with me?" Riley asked. He didn't understand; was Blue just like Drew? Blue shrugged. "You're too cute to give up on, Riley. Besides, it seems like your relationship with Zane is kinda on the rocks right now."

Riley sighed. "It is. He told me today that he kissed this junior, Drew." Blue tilted his head. "Did you tell him about us?" Riley shook his head. "I was too mad. And I felt like such a hypocrite for yelling at him. His face..." Riley's face fell and Blue cradled his face. "Riley... do you still want to stay with me?"

Riley looked at Blue. He wasn't sure. Riley was so sure that Zane was _the one._ But, he felt so strongly for Blue too. Not waiting for an answer. Blue leaned in and kissed the quarter back on the lips softly. Blue, at this point, didn't care about Zane. He _wanted _Riley, and would do anything to keep him. But, did he have the strength to take Riley away from the boy he may truly love?

**_Zane _**entered his apartment alone, texting Anya that they could work at his place the next day. "Mom? Dad?" He called out. He set his bag on the couch in the living room and went to the kitchen to get something to eat, but also found a note.

_Zane,  
Your father and I are off on a business trip in New York. We're sorry to do this again, Sweetie, but this was very important. I am very sorry. We will be away for about a month or so. We hope that you can handle yourself. We will call you soon.  
Love, Mom._

Zane sighed and chucked the note into the garbage. "Call me soon my ass." He muttered and yanked open the fridge door. Settling on Ramen noodles, he sat on the counter and flipped through a book he got from the library while the water boiled. A knock on the door caught his attention and went to answer it. Upon opening, he groaned slightly. "Drew, what are you doing here?"

Drew smiled and leaned on the wall.

"I just came to say hi. Can I come in?"

"You don't have to come in to say hi."

Drew laughed at Zane's response, but waited to be invited in.

Zane, not one to usually be rude, stepped aside and let Drew in.

Drew set his bag down next to Zane's and turned back to the older boy. "So, what were doing?" Zane nodded towards the kitchen. "I was making myself something to eat. You want something?" Drew followed Zane to the kitchen and sat on the counter. "No, I'm not hungry. I actually came here for something else..." Drew reached out and gingerly gripped Zane's hand. Zane looked at the junior.

"Zane... Don't tell me that you didn't feel anything when we kissed."

"Because I didn't."

"You kissed me back though!" Zane flinched. He did kiss Drew back, and if Drew kissed him again, Zane was afraid he would still do the same thing.

"Zane.." Drew gripped Zane's waist and pressed against him, getting a gasp from the older male.

"Just give me a chance." Zane was about to object when Drew kissed him. It was the same kiss as in the Dot; sweet, slow, lathered with so many promises. Maybe that was why Zane liked Drew's kisses; they were just like the ones he and Riley use to have. But, he also liked them because of the promise they held; the promise of a healthy relationship with someone who wasn't afraid to be themselves despite what others thought.

Zane felt tears brimming on his eyes and one slip down his cheek when he wrapped his arms around Drew's neck and kissed him back. Drew smiled into the kiss and pushed against Zane harder.

Drew licked Zane's lips and Zane let him in. Their tongues battled for dominance until Zane gave in and let Drew control the kiss. Drew licked all over Zane's mouth, pressing his tongue against the most sensitive spots, earning a soft moan from Zane.

Needing to breathe, they both pulled away at the same, panting softly. Drew wiped away some tears that slipped from Zane's eyes and stared into those beautiful light brown orbs. Zane felt guilt in his core and tried to push it away, hiding his face in Drew's neck. Drew laughed softly. "Best kiss so far." Zane laughed at Drew's comment.

Drew pulled away a bit and slid his hand into Zane's. "Um, weren't you cooking?" Zane blinked.

"Shit!" He held onto Drew's hand but went to his pot of water, which was now only a pot sitting on a hot stove since the water evaporated. Zane sighed and turned off the stove and put the pot in the sink, running cold water over it. "Well, I'm not that hungry anymore anyways." Zane said.

"I am now." Drew hugged Zane around his waist from behind and laughed some. Zane felt his heart beat speed up a bit and tried to keep his breathing at a normal pace. He wouldn't let Drew know how much his touch had an affect on him.

Zane laughed a bit and put his hands on Drew's arms. Drew turned Zane around and kissed him again, his hands playing the bottom of Zane's shirt, brushing softly against the skin beneathe it, making Zane shiver. Zane jumped and broke the kiss when thunder boomed in the background.

"Jeez." Zane breathed. Drew laughed a bit. "Scared of thunder? Or were you just surprised?"

"Surprised." Zane said and laughed. Drew smirked. "Alright." Drew looked around. "Where's your bedroom?" Zane blushed at the question; it was so innocent but so intimate when combined with Drew's voice and seductive look.

Drew laughed at Zane's expression and shook his head. "I just thought we could go hang out there."

"I'm just concerned that me and you have two different definitions of 'hanging out'" Zane replied. Drew laughed but Zane showed him his room anyway. Drew went inside and looked out the window. "Man, it's really coming down." Drew said, nodding towards the storm raging outside. Zane nodded, a bit uncomfortable. He sat on the bed and looked around, purposely not looking at Drew.

Drew sat down beside Zane and wrapped an arm around his waist. "So, um, what do you want to do?" Zane looked at Drew and laughed a bit, and flashed his million dollar smile at Drew; Drew felt like his heart stopped. That smile could make an ice cold heart warm up, melting any ice and hatred from it. Zane breathed deeply. He almost felt like Riley was standing right in the door way, staring.

"Hold on." He got up and closed the door, feeling like he was closing out the world. "I just like my door closed. Makes me feel better." Drew nodded and pulled Zane in his lap, one leg on each side. Zane sighed. "Drew... Ah!" Drew kissed Zane's neck and ran his hands down the back of the seniors thighs. Even through his skin tight jeans, Zane could feel Drew's hands and he couldn't find the strength to push Drew away either.

Drew continued to kiss Zane's neck and soon lay down on the bed, switching their positions so that Drew was straddling Zane and kept kissing his neck and occasionally ground his hips against Zane's, earning a moan from the boy beneathe him.

Drew's hands traveled up Zane's shirt and carressed his chest and stomach. Zane writhed and squirmed beneathe Drew, panting. When Drew's hands went to his pants, Zane grabbed them and gave Drew a look. "D-Drew... we can't..." Drew looked slightly disappointed but complied.

He kissed Zane softly then got off of him, lying beside him instead. Zane's skin burned where Drew had touched him and he touched his neck, the sensation of Drew's lips against his skin lingering. Drew pulled Zane close and yawned. They didn't talk; nothing needed to be said. They wanted to be together but Zane still liked Riley, so much.

Drew, while he laid there and listened to Zane's soft breathing while he slept easily in his arms, was sure that he was so much better for the boy he was holding. Drew held onto this thought and slowly drifted to sleep.

**Well, so the boy that Riley is with is Blue Chessex. Who woulda thought? I noticed this chapter is more about Zane and Drew, but the next few will be from Drew and maybe Blue's point of view. Riley's will come later. So... Drew really wants Zane, Blue really wants Riley, and vice versa, but Riley and Zane really want each other too. Let's see where this goes. Please review (:**


	4. Chapter four: Let's Go Out

**I do not own Degrassi**

**-tear-**

**I don't own Higher by Taio Cruz featuring Travie McCoy.  
**

**This chapter is in Drew's POV and Blue's POV, alternating a bit. Enjoy (:.**

**_I _**woke up the next morning, a bit groggy and out of it. Once my vision had cleared, I took in my surroundings... and panicked. Where the hell am I! ? I looked down on the bed I was in and noticed I was alone.

Then I remembered; I'm at Zane's apartment. Wait...rewind... I'm at... Zane's apartment! I have a momentary celebration when I hear something outside. Getting up, I exit Zane's bedroom and went to the kitchen to find him at the stove cooking in his boxers. Only his boxers.

Hot.

I laugh softly and creep up behind the boy, and cover his eyes from behind. "What the-... Drew?" He turned and smiled that million dollar smile at me. I smiled back best I could, feeling extremely happy that he was even happy to see me.

"Sleep good?" He asked and went back to cooking.

I hugged him from behind and put my head on his shoulder. God, his skin is so soft. "Yeah." I laughed again when he shivered since my breath rushed out by his ear. "What time did you get up?" I asked.

"Um about seven." I checked the clock. It was only ten in the morning. "Jeez... do you usually get up that early on a Saturday?" To me, anything before nine is was too early to even think about getting up. Probably why I fall asleep in first period every day.

Zane laughed and shouldered me off so he could grab a plate to put the pancakes he was cooking on. I sat on the counter and looked around. "I bet it's fun to be here without your parents." I noticed Zane pause for a minute, then go back to cooking and loading the pancakes on the plate.

"Not really." Was his reply. I tilted my head. "Why not? I mean, you have the entire apartment to yourself to do whatever you want."

"It gets lonely." He kept his back to me while he talked. "My parents always leave without warning; I barely even get to say goodbye." I felt bad. I didn't mean to make Zane talk about something that sounded so personal.

"I'm actually kind of happy you're here, Drew. I'm not alone." He smiled at me, but his eyes were sad. I considered asking about Riley, if he had ever come here without Zane's parents home, but that would probably result in Zane pushing me away as soon as Riley entered his thought process.

I won't have that.

I helped Zane set the table and we fell into an easy conversation while we ate. He is an unbelievable cook! He denied me when I told him that, but I know it's true. I helped him clean up and put the dishes away, keeping up the conversation.

Once we were done, I pulled Zane close and kissed him softly, surprising him. He made a soft sound but I felt him kiss me back, slipping his arms around my neck and pulling me closer. My hands rested on his waist, thumbs making small circles on his velvet like skin.

He pulled away after a moment, and rested his forehead against mine. I decided to ask him.

"Zane... Are we together then... officially?" I asked. He looked beyond confused. Zane sighed.

"I'm not sure anymore, Drew. I do like you." He put his hands on my face and smiled. "But, there's Riley..." I felt my heart sink. "Zane you know I can treat you better!" I didn't raise my voice, but he could hear the urgency in it.

He knew that what I said was the truth.

"I... Can we not talk about it? Can we just... enjoy the day?" He gave a sad smile, so I agreed. When I leaned in to kiss him again, though, he moved away.

"Without kissing." He said. I sighed. Now that Riley was on his mind, I was going to have to distract him very much.

Riley thinks he can keep Zane without even trying. I'm about to prove him wrong.

**Blue's POV.**

**_I _**sat the edge of the pool, watching Riley do his laps. When he did his last one, I jumped in and swam over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck from behind. He turned and smiled at me. "Can't get enough, can you?" I chuckled; he can be so conceited sometimes. I simply kissed his lips quickly.

"Never." I said, earning his laugh. He turned in my arms and wrapped his own arms around my waist. I love the feel of him holding me, it made me feel so safe and warm. I leaned in for a kiss, just as we heard the gym door swing open.

In walked a strawberry blonde senior; Holly J. Sinclair. She was wearing a black and white polka dot bikini and right behind her was Fiona Coyne, texting and wearing a one piece black bathing suit that had a big bow on her chest. Fiona's bathing suit was a bit too flashy for swimming in my opinion; she looked more ready to go for a tan or something.

"Sav said he will be here soon." Holly J. said and set down her stuff. Riley and I quickly pushed each other away, acting like nothing happened before Fiona noticed us and smiled.

"Well, Holly J., I'm sure we won't be too lonely." Holly J. turned to see what she was talking about and looked surprised to see me and Riley.

"Wow. Hi."

She gave a confused laugh and waved to us. Fiona put down her stuff and sat at the edge of the pool.

"So, how are you two today?" Fiona dangled her tan legs in the pool, looking expectantly at me and Riley.

Damn.

I forgot she knew that Riley's gay; but, does Holly J. know? Probably not. So what's Fiona staring at me for? She must know Zane and Riley are - dare I say it - _together_. Does she suspect something?

Oh. Duh. Her question.

"Um... we're good. Just hanging out." I replied and gave her my best smile. Riley nodded and soon Holly J. sat down beside Fiona. Riley and I swam over to them, which was more in the shallow end and so we stood there.

"What brings you ladies to the pool?" Riley put on his usual charm, and Holly J. shrugged.

"Just burning off pre-exam stress." Holly J. replied. Fiona nodded in agreement, swaying her legs in the water. Fiona pulled at the bow on her chest then smiled at us.

"Riley, where's Zane? You two are usually together." I saw Riley clench and unclench his jaw.

"Zane had to go study." The lie slipped easily from my lover's mouth, as did a smile spread across his face. I felt myself relax but tensed again at Fiona's expression.

"I see. Well, how are you, Blue?" Fiona smiled at me and I ran a hand through my hair. "Um, good I guess." I gave a shaky laugh and Fiona seemed to accept the answer.

"I wish Zane were here." There was something in Fiona's voice that put me on edge. Was it... anger? Frustration? Whatever it was, it went right over Riley's head.

"Then there would be six people. Even number so everyone has someone to talk to." Her voice was smooth and covered up anything I heard earlier. But the comment itself made my stomach churn. She's suspecting. And I'm sure she knows she's right.

"Well, Zane was really busy." Riley answered and leaned on the wall beside Fiona. "I'm sure he would have come if he could."

Fiona nodded and sighed but then smiled. "Sav!" We all turned and saw the Student President walk in. Holly J. got up and ran to her boyfriend, jumping into his arms. Sav laughed. Riley nudged my shoulder.

"How about we get outta here?" He smiled and I nodded, obliging. Fiona looked to Riley.

"I'll tell Zane I ran into you, okay? Nice to see you two." We said goodbye and left. Once we were at Riley's car, he sighed. "Most awkward moment ever." I laughed, agreeing.

"Fiona didn't seem too happy to see me with you." I whispered and Riley looked at me.

"That's just Fiona being Fiona. It's probably mainly because of the relationship you had with Holly J. Or Anya's told her about my and Zane's relationship status... The latter is more likely." Riley smiled at me shyly.

"She sounded kinda pissed off." I commented as he pulled out of the pool parking lot. "About Zane... how are you two?" Riley clenched his jaw. I knew I was treading into unknown waters, but I had to know.

"We're... alright, I guess. He told me that he kissed Drew." I saw his grip tighten on the steering wheel and I started to feel jealous. How can he act like this towards Zane while I'm here? Aren't _I _good enough? What does Zane have that I don't?

"Maybe it's for the best, Riley. I mean, this way you both go your separate ways easily and you're out of each others lives." I smiled but Riley looked like he had a cloud over his head.

"Blue, you don't understand..." He sighed. "How about we go hang out at my house?" I let a smile slip across my lips.

"Hang out?" I leaned over and kissed under Riley's jaw. I looked up to see his smile and I smiled myself. "You just can't get enough." He wrapped one arm around my waist and I giggled.

"Of course not." We pulled up to his house and he turned and kissed me. I entangled my hands into those beautiful brown locks of his and pulled him closer. Riley slipped his tongue into my mouth and I welcomed him with my own.

We battled for a while until I gave in. He broke the kiss and made my chair lean back and half straddled me. Riley kissed me again and one hand played with the hem of my shirt.

I gasped softly when his hand went up my shirt and caressed my chest and stomach. He pulled away from the kiss and a smirk was at his lips. "How about we finish inside?" I smiled and nodded and followed him up to his room.

**Drew's POV**

I watched Zane while he cleaned the apartment. We agreed to stay at his house for part of today. A knock on his door made me jump, which made him laugh. He sauntered over to the door and opened it.

"Anya?" I heard him answer. Anya's cheery voice spread through the room. "Hi, Zane! Ready to get started?" I leaned over and saw Zane scratching the back of his head.

"Um, Anya, right now isn't a good time... Actually, how about I come over your house tomorrow?" He laughed softly.

"Why can't we do it now? Is someone here?" I heard the teasing in her voice. I saw Zane spread his arms, blocking her view. "No, just me. I just need to do something..." I laughed at the innuendo that could be found in that sentence, and apparently, Anya heard me.

She pushed past Zane and into the apartment. "I knew you and R-... Drew?" Anya's face fell and she looked at Zane. "What is he doing here?" Her voice dripped with venom and I felt like someone had punched me.

Zane searched for words. "He just came by, Anya. We're just hanging out." Anya sighed. "Zane."

"Anya, please. Can you just come by later?" He looked down and Anya mulled over her answer. "Fine. Just think about what you're doing, Zane." The female stalked out the apartment, Zane closing the door after her.

He leaned his head on it and I got up and hugged him from behind. "Zane, it's alright." I whispered in his ear. He turned around and hugged me. "I feel bad, Drew. And I feel even worse because I feel bad for all the wrong reasons. I don't regret having you here. I don't regret what we have. But... I'm scared."

I sighed and leaned back. His eyes brimmed with tears and I kissed his cheek. "Don't cry, babe. It'll be alright." I leaned in and kissed him softly. "Let's go out." I said and he smiled. He grabbed a jacket and we slipped on our shoes and were out the door.

I took Zane to my car and got in. I drove out. "There's this club I found a few weeks ago. It's really good." I smiled to him and he returned it.

"I'd like to see it." I nodded and drove to the _Touch The Sky_ club. We parked and got inside, since it is a teen club. Inside, strobe lights lit up the dance floor, teens between thirteen and seventeen filled the club, and a DJ filled the room with Higher by Taio Cruz featuring Travie McCoy.

Without asking, I pulled Zane to the dance floor. I moved to the beat steadily.

_It's taking me higher, higher, higher off the ground._

Zane started to move too, getting the feel of the beat.

_I do this for kicks, just for the thrill. I got this high, without taking a pill. This grove has got me way over the sun, I'm dancing like I am the only one._

I put my hands on Zane's waist and he turned around. I pulled him close, his back against my chest, and let him dance against me. His body was almost attached to mine as he danced, moving his slim figure like a belly dancer.

Can I just say this was the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

_'Cause I can't get enough, I can't get enough, I can't stay on the ground (woah)_

My hands went under his shirt and held onto his waist now with no barrier between me and his soft skin. Zane closed his eyes and reached back, his arms wrapped around my neck.

_Yup, where your body is so plateau__; on a level that just feels so infinite._

I moved with Zane and we were grinding against each other with every movement. I dipped the tips of my fingers into his skin tight jeans and heard a soft gasp emit from those beautiful lips. He turned and looked at me, his half lidded eyes beyond sexy.

_The music's got me going higher__, I feel like I can touch the sky._

We danced this way up until the song ended. Zane pulled me to a booth and sat down. He was smiling. "That was pretty fun." I laughed. "You looked like you really liked it." I winked at him, earning a laugh and a blush from the boy next to me.

"You seemed to be enjoying it too. Your hands were having a field day." He nodded to my hands, now in my lap and I brought one up to trace Zane's lips. Zane's lips parted softly and I leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds, but felt like a life time - cheesy, I know. Zane smiled. "How about we get a drink?" I nodded and ordered some cokes for the two of us.

We drank and talked, and stole a few kisses here and there. At one point, while we were dancing again, he ground his hips against mine hard, making us both gasp softly.

As we left, I asked Zane where he wanted to go. "My apartment," he replied. "To be alone." He smiled at me and I suppressed a huge grin. Pulling up to his apartment, I couldn't wait to get inside.

Once in, I pulled him by his waist and kissed him hard. Our tongue battled and clothes flew all over the place as we made it to his bed. Once in his room, I pushed him down onto his bed and straddled him, both of us only in our boxers.

Hickey's were already on his neck and collarbone as well as mine.

We slipped off the rest of our clothes and I kissed him again, rubbing his erection, loving the moans he made. I heard them all night.

**Well, what do you think? Blue obviously doesn't care for Zane and Drew doesn't care for Riley. Riley and Zane are confused. And both couples had some pretty steamy scenes ;D I will write out more lemon in other chapters, ones that focus on one couple together. Review and tell me what you think! (By the way, I made up _Touch The Sky_ club :] )  
**


	5. Chapter five: Tell Me What To Do

**I do not own Degrassi.**

**-tear-**

**This chapter is completely in Zane's POV. Sorry it took so long, my readers :/. Too much school. Well, enjoy (: I'm sorry it took so long to put up, and it's kind of filler really. Well still, ENJOY!**

I woke up the next morning, my arms wrapped around Drew's muscular body. Moving slightly, I winced, feeling a sharp pain run up my back.

Drew stirred sleepily, then turned and opened his eyes slightly, smiling at me.

"Morning, Baby." Drew said and kissed me softly. I smiled and kissed him back, moving my arms from around his tanned waistline to his neck.

His lips are so soft, sweet. His smell is… intoxicating. Also, it's one of my favorites; yesterday, he smelled like the steam that comes up after hot water hits the linoleum of a bathtub.

Our lips moved together for a bit until I pulled away and smiled.

"Hungry?" I asked, trying to ignore the hand that massaged my waist.

"Starving," Drew answered, his head dipping and lips connecting with the skin of my jawline.

I let out a soft moan and tilted my head up for the junior as he kissed along me. My hands ran through his hair and I felt his arms pull me against him.

"D-Drew." I managed to say and moved away a bit. I smiled at him and got out the bed.

My breath hitched and a groan left my lips as the pain in my back rocketed through my nerves.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and Drew's – naked – body press against my own and his head rest on my shoulder.

One of his arms let go of me and reached behind me and massaged my back. An appreciative moan left my lips and he laughed softly.

"I'm sorry." Drew whispered softly and kissed my cheek.

I smiled at him. "Don't be. It was fun." I laughed quietly and turned around to face him.

I kissed him quickly. "We should get dressed." I said, my lips brushing against his with each word.

Drew ran a hand through my hair softly and sighed. "I like what you're wearing right now."

"I'm not wearing anything."

"Exactly." He replied, a sly grin on his lips. I laughed and shimmied out of his grasp. I swished my hips to tease the football player and heard him make an aggravated noise.

"Tease," Drew said as I slipped on my boxers and a pair of black skinny jeans. He pulled on the jeans he had on the day before and followed me out to the kitchen.

I slowed softly, remembering that my parents were gone. Gone. Not here. I picked up my pace again before Drew noticed, going into the kitchen while the football player went to the living room and sat down.

It always stabbed me somewhere to know that they weren't here. They always left at the most random times. When they _were_ home was no different.

My parents are the definition of workaholics.

My mom makes an effort to be home, but she's usually on her laptop or her phone or both, all for work.

My dad stays at his job constantly. When he's home, I might as well be talking to a wall. No matter what, he never listens.

Neither of them does. I might as well be alone all the time.

They don't know what this has done to me. I've noticed that I always need someone there for me.

Someone to care for me the way my parents never did. Is that why, when Riley's affection stopped, that I ran to Drew?

I was cooking already while I thought this, and glanced over to the boy sitting down on the couch in the living room. I could see him through a window like hole in the wall that goes through the kitchen and living room.

I leaned over and gripped the counter with both hands.

Parent issues – aren't I a cliché? I still remember the day I told them that I was homosexual. It was _the_ most _anticlimactic_ situation ever.

My mom barely heard me, so I had to repeat myself, and then she left to work - or the bar. My father drowned himself in Scotch and every other alcoholic beverage in the apartment.

Obviously, my parents are big on the 'drink and forget' plan.

After that, they detached from me even more. My mother tries to be caring sometimes, but it doesn't reach me because I can tell she's faking. My dad barely acknowledges me anymore.

I still think these 'business trips' are just a way to get away from me.

When I realized that there were tears in my eyes, I wiped them away quickly and started to cook again. I clenched my jaw and held in whatever other water was threatening to leave my eyes.

_Riley._

What am I supposed to do about Riley? He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve what I'm doing to him behind his back.

I practically dropped him like a broken toy or something.

But then, what was he doing to stop it?

I sighed. He is doing something. He was so _pissed _when I told him about Drew. I was sure he would have hit me instead of Drew when I stopped him.

I glanced at Drew again.

This junior is almost everything I've ever wanted. He's comfortable, funny, fun, intelligent and an overall nice guy. He's just missing one quality.

Drew isn't Riley.

He's not my back row movie partner, my Greek food tour guide, my thoughtful bike fixer.

He's not My Guy.

So, why do I want Drew so badly? Why do I feel the need to have him here whenever I'm lonely instead of Riley?

I sighed. I really am a mess. And I thought I'd learned last time.

Guess not.

I finished cooking and poured the cinnamon porridge in a bowl. I let it sit on the counter as I went to the living room and sat beside Drew. He slid his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

I gave him a soft giggled and cuddled up beside him. My head was screaming at me, _What are you doing! ?, _but I ignored it.

Mistake #... I've lost count. But I know Mistake #1 was kissing Drew. Last night… I don't think that was a mistake. That was one of the best nights of my life.

Drew nuzzled my neck and I sighed, breathing in his steamy smell. My arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled me closer, lifting his head up and catching my lips.

He kissed me soft, slow. Like I was so gentle that I would break under the pressure of his lips. Of his touch. I threaded my fingers through his messy hair and loved the softness of it on my skin.

I pulled away after moment, laughing softly at Drew's puppy like whine. "I'm sure that the breakfast has cooled." I got up, grabbing Drew's hand and heading to the kitchen. I put half of the porridge in a bowl and held it out.

Drew made a face. "Porridge?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Try it." I practically shoved the bowl in his face before he took it. I handed him a spoon and he eyed the food like it would suddenly turn into a monster and eat him alive.

I ate a spoonful and smiled at him encouragingly. Drew took a small piece out on his spoon and slowly put it to his lips. He looked so unsure, scared. I laughed at this.

Drew mulled over the taste before his eyes lit up. I was about to ask how it was before he started to shovel the food into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in years.

I laughed hard at this, almost dropping my bowl. I set down my dishes on the counter quickly, and gripped it with one hand, bending over and holding my stomach while I gasped for air and laughed.

The look on his face was amazing. I'd never seen him look that way – never so out of place or without that cocky glint in his eyes.

I finally came down from my high just in time to see Drew reaching for my bowl. I snatched it quickly. "Nice try." I say, taking a spoonful. Drew set his dishes in the sink and lunged for me. I jumped out the way just in time and ran to the other side of the kitchen.

"No way! You ate all of yours!" I said, laughing while I watched the boy. He crouched down and smirked. "But I want yours too." He ran now, heading towards me like a bull. I jumped out the way and headed towards the living room and stood behind the couch with Drew on the other side.

"Please, Zane?" Drew asked in a childish voice. I shook my head vigorously and kept eating. Drew leapt over the couch. I, not expecting this, tried to run, but Drew tackled me to the ground. Unfortunately, my bowl fell from my hand and poured its contents all over the floor before flying through the air and landing with a loud _crash!_ as it broke.

Drew, not fazed by this, pinned my arms above my head and smirked down at me. "I got you." He said and his smirk turned to a full smile. I laughed. "Yeah, I guess. But Drew, can you do me a favor?" I closed my eyes halfway, knowing how to fool this boy already.

Drew practically melted. His grip loosened on me. "Y-yeah?" He asked, his voice soft. I moved softly underneath him and gave a seductive look. "Can you clean up the mess?" I asked. Drew's face fell and he sighed. "Not fair, Zane." He said, pouting. I laughed.

"Clean up the mess, and I will give you a present!" Drew lit up again at this and got off of me. I giggled and decided to help him clean the mess.

When he asked for his gift, I told him I already gave it. "No you didn't." He pouted. I smiled and nodded. "Yes I did. I helped you clean."

**_I _**had changed into a pair of dark blue with swirls skinny jeans and a blue V-neck shirt. Drew waited by the door for me in the clothes he wore yesterday. I grabbed my keys and went to him. He took my hand softly and led me to his car.

His car is a lightning blue Dodge 2010 Challenger. I have to say, I love it. My car is a black Mercedes s65. I love my car, too, but Drew's is a nice one.

We climb in and speed to his house. Obviously, Drew has no regard whatsoever for speed limits.

We make it to his house (without being stopped or crashing – a miracle), and head inside. He stops me just before we go inside. "My parents are home." He says, nodding towards the SUV in the driveway. I nodded. "Just… don't make too much conversation. Just keep it light, like last time."

He smiled and led me inside. Grabbing my hand quickly, however, Drew pulled me up the stairs after waving a quick 'hello' to his parents. I offered a slight smile until I was thrown into his room. Unfortunately, we had company.

"Adam!" Drew huffed. Adam straightened up, one hand behind his back and blushing, obviously not expecting to be caught in his brother's room. "H-hey, bro. What are you doing home?" Adam smoothed out his jeans and straightened his shirt with his free hand.

"I live here." Drew replied, crossing his arms. "Drop it." He said next. Adam sighed and held out his hand, uncovering a plaid shirt, and dropping it on Drew's bed. "I just needed it for something important…" Adam said quietly. Drew sighed.

"Just come back later, okay? Stay out until we leave and you can have it." Drew said, pushing Adam out the door. He closed it and sighed. "You didn't have to push him out." I say smiling. Drew shrugged. "I just don't like spectators." He replied.

He stripped off his shirt and jeans, grabbed a towel off his dresser and kissed my cheek. "Stay here while I go take a shower, okay?" I nodded and he slipped out the room.

So, I took my time to observe.

On his walls were posters of many things: Football players, basketball players, singers and rappers and rock stars, mainly drummers, and even some pictures of friends. I looked at the pictures closely, seeing one of him and Sav posing, him holding drum sticks and Sav with a guitar.

Another showed Bianca and Drew in front of the school making silly faces and showing the peace sign. I looked around the rest of the room. It was a typical boy's room, a little messy with a king sized bed and about four pillows.

I went to his dresser and looked at the contents. Bottle after bottle of hair gel. Typical. I smirked and opened the first drawer, which happened to have a multitude of things from old school notes to… wait… is that… a teddy bear?

I picked up the brown bear, which had big marble eyes, a mud brown nose, and a big red bow. It was a bit tattered, which means it has been here a while. Sitting on the bed, I sat the bear in my lap facing me and moved its arms up and down.

I don't know how long I sat there until my phone vibrated. A text from Riley. I opened it and read it over.

_Hey babe, we still on for tonight? Happy Anniversary. I love you.  
Riley._

Damn it. I totally forgot. I text him back that I will meet him a bit as soon as Drew came into the room. He hugged me, his fresh showered scent filling my senses. I sigh happily and turn to face him, planting a quick kiss on his lips. "I have to go…" I say. Drew frowns.

"Why?" He asks. I sigh. "I have a date…" Drew sighed and let me go and walked past me to his dresser. He looked at me after a bit. "With Riley, I assume?" His voice was smothered in anger. I felt so small under his gaze. "Zane, why can't you just let him go?"

"What do you want me to do, Drew? Tell him that he was right to worry that I was cheating?" I countered. Drew sighed. "Do you even want him, Zane?" He replied. I felt my heart twist. I looked to the ground. "I don't even know anymore…" Drew looked away. "Go on your date… Just come back, okay? I don't want to spend tonight alone." He looked at me briefly before pulling me close and kissing me gently.

I sighed. "I will try." I replied. This is so wrong. This isn't the person who I should be talking with so intimately. This isn't the person who I should feel so strongly for.

He's not who I love.

I left Drew's place and went home for a few hours before going to meet Riley at his house. He answered the door and hugged me. "Hey there." He kissed me softly and we went to his car. "You ready, babe?" He winked at me and I laughed.

Oh God. I don't think I can do this. Help me. I can't lie to him.

**Next chapter will be completely about Zane and Riley, promise! So, how will their anniversary go? Will Zane see signs of Blue? Will Riley see signs of Drew? Find out next time!  
Zane: I sound like a whore!  
Me: Hm, do you? I didn't notice…  
Zane: I'm not a whore! I love Riley!  
Me: That's for the readers to decide!  
Zane: Please put me with Riley, readers! In other words, REVIEW! So long!  
Me: Listen to him. It's his life… and he's hot… just saying…**


	6. Chapter six: Selfishness

**I do not own Degrassi.**

**I do not own the song Fall For Your Type by Jamie Foxx featuring Drake.  
**

**-tear-**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, suggestions, and your support! You have no idea of how much it means to me. So, here's the next installment of my story, alternating between Zane and Riley. Enjoy!**

**_Zane's POV_**  
I followed Riley to his car and got in, trying to calm my nerves. I'm so sure he can tell that I'm basically shaking; damn nerves. "Where do you want to go first?" Riley asked. I shrugged. "Anywhere." I say, limiting my answer in case my voice decides to betray me.

I looked out the window to the houses we passed and the afternoon sun. I flinched a bit when Riley suddenly grabbed my hand and squeezed. I smiled tightly at him. Why am I being like this? _Suck it up, Zane. He's your boyfriend._

"Can you turn on the radio for me, Zane?" I obliged, turning it to a station that played everything. I wanted to groan when 'Fall For Your Type' by Jamie Foxx featuring Drake decided to come on.

_Tell me why I always fall for your type..._

I sighed, hearing the song. I peered to him out of the corner of my eye. I always fell for his type, didn't I?

Why am I thinking like this?

I relaxed some when the song changed and Riley pulled up to a restaurant. We got a booth by a window and ordered. The waiter smiled and said our food would be back soon. Riley reached across and grabbed one of my hands.

I smile, liking the attention he gave me. He smiled back and sighed, leaning back. "So, how are you doing?" He asked. I shrugged. "Same old, same old. You?" Riley shrugged. "Nothing new really. What have you been up to lately?" I weighed my choice of words. No way was I even going to say I was hanging out with Drew.

He would probably lose his temper in a second.

"Nothing really. Just hanging out around the house." Riley nodded, accepting my lie. I sighed in relief. He told me about his practicing for football and he hoped to win this Friday night against the rival school. I nodded and replied at the appropriate times.

Our food came soon and we ate. We both got spaghetti and soda. When the waiter came back, he asked if we wanted anything else. I had my mouth full, so Riley answered him, turning his head to face him to tell him we were fine. That's when I saw it.

The dark circle on Riley's neck. I tilted my head, trying to get a better look but Riley's gray collar covered it too much. I blinked, trying to tell myself I was seeing things, but the purple mark was still there.

I waited for the waiter to leave before inquiring. "What happened to your neck?" I asked casually. Riley ate a bit then answered, "I got hit in the neck with the football; it slipped right through my hands." He laughed a bit at that. I thought for a bit then sighed. He's not lying. He's not lying.

I hope he's not lying.

Then he's a hypocrite. But then, aren't I just as bad? I sighed and let it go. We left the restaurant soon and were back in the car, driving to the park.

There, I sat beside the quarterback on a bench and we laughed and talked. "Are you wearing cologne?" Riley asked. I blinked and then sniffed my shirt collar.

Damn.

Drew's smell wafted off of me in waves and I panicked momentarily before coming up with a valid response. "No. It's probably soap or the new detergent my mom bought." I replied and smiled. Riley nodded and leaned in, smelling my neck. "I like it. You should tell her to buy it more often."

I laughed some, though I was very aware of the slightly nervous tinge to it. Riley slipped his arm around my waist and sighed. "I miss this; just hanging out with you. We've been fighting so much that we barely have time to do anything else."

I sighed and ran one of my hands through his curly hair. "I miss it too. What happened to us, Riles?"

"Drew happened." Riley said, not missing a beat. I tensed. "So this is my fault." I say, moving away from Riley. He had a lost look on his face before what he said registered in his mind.

"Zane, that isn't what I meant. I mean... Damn it, I don't know what I meant, Zane, but I didn't mean that it was your fault." Riley said, grabbing my hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it softly and I sighed.

"But you blame me." I said. Riley sighed. "No. Can we not argue about this today? We're supposed to be happy!" He smiled and pulled me to my feet and to the swings.

He pushed me down onto one and pushed me on it, going higher with each shove. I sighed and enjoyed the ride, feeling Riley gently push me. I closed my eyes, just feeling the ride and letting my mind wander.

Riley soon grabbed the chains and stopped the sing, pulling my back close to his chest. I turned to him, opening my eyes, and smiling. He was inches from my face, with a soft smile that matched my own. Without a word, he closed the space and kissed me.

I frowned inwardly; this kiss was different. His kiss was... hungry. Rough. I didn't fight though while his arms snaked around me and pulled me closer, but his hands were rough on my hips. I pulled away roughly. "Riley!" I gasped and Riley looked like he didn't recognize me for a second before realization sparked in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I guess I'm just anxious. It's been so long since we've been... together." Riley said, his voice soft. I felt some pain in me, but I ignored it. "Maybe we should go to my house." I said softly. Riley smiled and nodded. We walked to the car and got in, sitting in silence on the way home.

We knew where this was going; but, would it be the same? What's happening to us? What's happening to me? Lie after lie is all I tell him. Now this... Would this be like our usual love making, or would it be pure selfish, possessive sex to prove we own the other? I fear that it will be the latter.

**_Riley's POV  
_**I pulled up to Zane's apartment later that night. That smell... I've smelled it many times in the locker room. Drew's cologne. But, Zane said it was a new detergent or something.

Zane can't be lying, but that's a big coincidence. And then, I lied about the hickey on my neck. Damn Blue; I told him to not leave marks. I made up that lie on the spot, and Zane seemed to accept it.

How long can we go with lying to each other so easily?

I followed Zane to his home and entered after him, closing the door and taking off my shoes. "Want a drink?" The Asian asked. I smiled; he's always so polite. "No thanks. I'm fine." I replied, following formality. I pulled on his wrist softly, careful to not mistake him for Blue again. I had already slipped up at the park.

"I have something else in mind that would be quite delicious." I said, laughing at the cute, embarrassed expression of Zane's. I tipped his head up and kissed him softly, holding back my usual roughness that I use with Blue.

My hands traveled down his sides to his waist and rubbed his hips. Zane made a soft sound, his hands holding onto my shoulders firmly. I tugged the shorter male closer, eliminating any space between us.

I released his lips from the embrace and in focused my attention on the skin of his neck, nipping and biting there. Zane tilted his head back obediently and I smirked.

_Mine._

The word reverberated through my brain. For a second, I knew he was mine and only mine; not even Drew could change that. That second ended with an abrupt slap from reality though, which only angered me more.

Drew could steal Zane right from my arms right now. With that thought in mind, I roughly picked Zane up, not caring for his protests, and trudging to his room.

I lay him down on the bed gently in apologies for the rough travel and kissed him softly. He returned it, too caught up in the moment to care. His arousal was evident in his jeans and his flushed face.

I pulled his shirt off, tossing onto the spotless floor of his apartment and attacked his chest. I bit at his collar bone, causing him to moan softly and squirm beneath me.

_Mine._

I traveled down more, biting one of his nipples while rubbing his thighs with my hands. I'd always loved his legs. They were firm but soft, very soft. Zane always joked that his legs were like a fetish to me since I could barely keep my hands off of them.

Zane arched his back when I bit his stomach, just above his navel. I could see in my peripheral vision his hands twisting the ocean blue sheets of his bed, trying to let out the feelings inside.

I smirked to myself and went lower, kissing and licking and biting right at where his jeans started. I bit his hips and he gasped, not expecting me to attack the sensitive spot.

I quickly undid his jean's button and zipper, pulling them down to his knees with his boxers. I heard him sigh in relief at the feeling of finally being released from the denim prison.

_Mine._

I pulled the clothing off him and tossed them onto the floor with his shirt and took my time rubbing his now bare legs. Soccer and football together had done him a lot of good.

I licked from his knee up the inside of his thigh out to his hip on both legs and was rewarded with gasps and moans from Zane. Without thinking, I bit down hard on his thigh.

He cried out and sat up slightly with a questioning look on his face. I smiled up at him and leaned up, pecking him on the lips.

"Just trying something new. Like it?" I lied. I knew that bite came from somewhere inside of me; something that wanted to know Zane who he belonged to.

_Who he belonged to?_

I shook the thought away and pushed Zane onto his back. I leaned back, removing all of my clothing. Zane pulled me down and kissed me softly. The kiss ignited though, and our gasps and moans filled the room as our hands frantically searched the others body.

"Riley!" Zane gasped as I prodded his opening. I grinned slyly and I pushed my finger inside of him. Zane panted, clutching my shoulders and squeezing his eyes shut.

Riley preoccupied himself with Zane's neck while pushing into him. I purposely avoided his length to tease him for a bit, but soon traveled south. I licked up his length slowly.

Zane moaned and his hold on the sheets tightened. I took him into the my mouth and bobbed my head up and down, going faster with each passing minute.

Zane's moans grew louder and his back arched up off the bed. I kept going until I could tell he was almost at his peak and stopped.

Zane whined softly but I silenced him with a kiss again.

_Mine.  
_

I pushed my finger all the way in Zane and waited for my lover to adjust to the feeling. Zane then nodded and I added another finger to stretch him. I ended up putting three fingers in Zane, snaking them in and out of Zane.

"Riiilllleeeyyyy." Zane whined softly. I simpered and pecked the Asian on his neck. I positioned my length at Zane's opening and pushed into him, stopping halfway.

Zane writhed below me, wrapping his legs around the my waist and opening his eyes half way.

"Move." Zane said with a raspy voice. I nodded and started to move in and out slowly. Zane groaned and his head fell back against the pillow, his mind filled with ecstasy.

I moved faster, watching Zane twist under me, losing control of himself.

_Mine._

His nails dug into my shoulders and he moaned loudly when I reached between our bodies and closed my hand around his length, stroking him.

_Mine. Mine. Mine.  
_

Zane panted and pulled me down, closing our space.

"I love you."

The the three words ricocheted through my mind once he'd said them. I bit my lip and quietly replied the required response.

Zane came soon after, almost screaming and his back arching. I came soon after, feeling him clasp down around me. We both panted, coming down from our highs and I pulled out gently.

I lay down beside him, pulling him in my arms slightly. Zane cuddled against me and sighed. "Good night, Riley." He said against my neck. "Good night, Zane." I replied.

Zane pressed against me more and I could soon hear his breathing soften, signaling that he'd fallen asleep. I sighed. This was nothing like the other times. This was selfish. I felt like I was taking something from him, but losing something at the same time.

_Is he truly mine? Am I truly his? Can we survive this way?_

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long to put up. School's almost over so I have all of summer to help fuel your Ziley meters! I'm sorry that this lemon was kind of fast, but there's a reason, I promise. So, obviously, there's some tension and it looks like they're both slipping up.**** So, please review and give suggestions! And don't forget to read the next chapter!**  



End file.
